Toki Retto
Toki Retto (Yippon: 時列島) (França: Île d'Ibis) is a tropical island under the Teikoku in the Pacific Ocean. The island was exclusively used for Yippon military research and only housed military and research facilities. Established in 1999, this island facility was built to create second generation weaponry. In 2009 a second experiment took place in the forest to test out the stabiliser. An accident took place which created a space-time anomaly within a radius of 500m of the generator, and a 0.7km2 area of Cretaceous jungle replaced what once was there, complete with wildlife. A team called S.O.A.R (Special Operations and Reconnaissance) came to collect unsecured data and genetic samples for biological weapons and testings for CORPS on April 21st, 2019, 10 years after the 2009 incident. Agents include Miller Van Vriese as Lead Captain of SOARS, Takeshi Saiko and Nina Teo as Force Security Point, and Vinté Son as Backup Base Security. All soon would lose contact with CORPS Headquarters when satellites are damaged by an unknown vigilant, and the team must investigate deeper into the 20 year old abandoned facility, in order to escape in 36 hours of point of extraction. Base Air Strip: Ark is the starting point of the mission, and is the CORP private military naval ship that brings the SOARS team to Toki Retto. They set up a security camp, before being under attacked by a Spinosaurus. They have less than 36 hours to meet at the extraction point. The Nest: The team is trapped inside a Quetzalcoatlus Mountain Pass Net, and must cross through to get to the northern facility. Genetic Research Compound: The SOARS team encounters a genetic research compound where experiments were made. Here they encounter a Fukuiraptor nest, and must quickly download files and make an escape to the extraction point. The River Basin: The SOARS team take a boat that would keep them out of the jungle. They spend the early evenings watching dinosaurs feeding. However, what delves underneath the rivers and lake, may be even more dangerous. Abandoned Mercenary Camp: The SOARS team take cover under a Mercenary Truck during heavy rainfall. With 12 hours left, they must reach the North Shore to meet up with the ARK Ship to take them back home. Here, they stumble upon many Herbivores, a period of peace time. It is not until they are met with dual Tyrannosaurs and must sneak out onto the boat. Shore Facility: Either arriving early or late at the extraction point of the North Shore, the SOARS team must now survive the remaining hour or wait for another 12 hours to receive additional support. With the Spinosaur lost across the river, the SOAR team is left with the hunting Fukuiraptor and the dual Tyransaurus who challenges those in their territories. A helicopter arrives, and all SOARS team members have less than 6 minutes to board, before lift off. Encounters Creatures that were created and conducted are: Spinosaurus, Fukuiraptor, Quetzalcoatlus, Mosasaurus, Plesiosaurus, Gallimimus, Megalodon,Triceratops, Parasaurolophus, Argentinosaurus, and Tyrannosaur. Category:SIN Category:Locations Category:CORPS